The Violin
by code ninjahinja
Summary: there is a violin and someone you didn't expect would play it.


Jeremy, Aelita, Odd and Yumi were walking to Odd and Ulrich's room hoping to see their friend. They hadn't seen him for at least a few hours.

"Maybe he's their. It's most likely." Jeremy said wile he pushed his glasses up his nose. They were close and they heard a some what high pitched thing. It didn't sound bad in fact it was beautiful.

"What it that?" Aelita asked walking just a little slower.

"It sounds like an instrument. A violin actually." Yumi said,

"What's a violin?" Aelita asked looking up at her friend.

"A violin is a wooden instrument with strings and a bow. Maybe you can see one." Jeremy explained. They stopped in front of Odd's room and the beautiful sound was coming from the other sound of the door.

"You don't think?" Odd asked the rest. They controlled the giggles, so they weren't audible. Odd held his breath and lightly put his hand on the doorknob. It was unlocked. He opened the door just a crack and they looked inside to see a black folding stand on the ground piled with sheets. By that stand they saw a tall brunette boy with a shiny Violin.

It was their friend the soccer star, the jock, the big shot, the guy all the girls wanted. He was standing in front of the stand not able to see the door. He continued to play. He got faster and slowed down. By the sound of it he was playing classical music. They just watched as he ran the long bow made of horse hair along the sliver stings. He didn't miss a note. It was on pitch. Aelita looked in awe she had never heard music like this. She had never seen a violin. She seemed to like it. Odd was covering his mouth trying not laugh and Yumi and Jeremy put their hands on his mouth just in case. He got to the end of the song and they started clapping. Ulrich jumped just a little and he started to blush.

"How long have you guys been here?" Ulrich asked uneasy.

"Just long enough to hear you play." Aelita said happily.

"Your good-"Jeremy was interrupted by the sound of Odd laughing hysterically.

Yumi kicked him and said "STOP!"

"You know Odd I've used this as a weapon before on people who laugh at me. In fact this is my sixth violin." Ulrich said coolly. Odd stopped laughing. He got the message and slowly back out of the room and he ran down the hall.

"You hit six people?" Yumi asked completely Jeremy added "How could you afford six violins?"

"Well I've hit two people and they broke. At first I was breaking them on purpose I thought they would stop buying violins but they didn't. I decided just to play the thing. My parents have money to burn." Ulrich explained as he sat down and put his head down. He obviously didn't want them to see him play. Them Aelita asked quit jumpy "Can you play more? Please? I like it." She started giving him puppy eyes. It's not in his nature to give into that, but since it was her he just shrugged and said "If you'll stop looking at me like that. Then.. sure."

"YAY!" Ulrich stood up and he played something different. It was

_A World Without Danger _

"That's so nice. Can I see it?" Aelita gustured to his violin. He nodded and handed it to her. While she played with it they started asking all kinds of questions.

"my mom had me play all these insturment's. I'm good."

"You play others?" Yumi asked.

"Ya. I play cello, bass, drums, piano, guitar…" then he mumbled something else "_flute."_

"What?"

This was slightly louder but not by much "Flute."

"HUH?"

"FLUTE!"

They giggled a little but not much.

"Do you sing?" Aelita asked looking up.

"I can but I don't." Ulrich grumbled.

"Are you ashamed?" Yumi asked quite unsure.

"Well would you really expect me of all people to do this? It's not normal." Ulrich sighed.

"Don't juge a book by it's cover." Yumi pointed towards him.

"odd is probably telling Milly about this." Ulrich told them. They nodded and surrhed.

"Why were you playing now?" Jeremy asked him as they stood up.

"I HAVE to go to lessons and they know I haven't practiced that much, so I'm being forced." Ulrich explained.

"Arent you gona put that away?"

"I could less about what happens to it."

"Let's go to lunch." Aelita suggested. They had no classes and Yumi was now a boarder.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


End file.
